


Faith (Jay + Carlos)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [18]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Jay and Carlos approach you with a propsistion.
Relationships: Carlos de Vil/Reader, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Reader, Jay/Reader/Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Reader Insert [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986292
Kudos: 65





	Faith (Jay + Carlos)

After this was over you were locking yourself in your safe-space and not emerging for a week. Screw your parent, screw food, screw everything. You knew you were going to absolutely _done_ with people after this. 

You sighed as Jay smirked, leaning against a decrepit wall. Next to him, Carlos bounced on the balls of his feet, eyes darting around the dirty alley. 

"So?" Jay asked. You glared at him, not appreciating the pushiness. 

"It's a stupid plan," you eventually replied. Carlos's face fell a fraction and you felt annoyed. What did he think you were going to say? Every encounter you've had with them up to know ended up as a fight.

"Why?" Carlos asked, tilting his head to the side, almost like a puppy ironically enough. 

"Where do I start?" you huffed, throwing your hands to the side. "Okay, how about this: literally no one will believe that the three of us would ever date."

"Why not?" Jay asked, resting his hand near your head on the wall. He leaned in, a smirk growing. You noticed Carlos watching the alleyway entrance, clearly nervous that someone would see the meeting.

"For one, I run with Uma." you rolled your eyes and pushed past Jay and moved closer to Carlos. Standing next to the skittish boy you crossed your arms and glared at Jay. "And secondly, I'm not into ego."

Okay, truth be told you would happily pretend to date Jay and Carlos, but you do have a reputation. You refuse to let these two know how you feel. 

Carlos shrugged. "You being in Uma's gang is kind of the point. Makes us as a group seem more powerful."

You thought for a second, it made sense. "Uma would skin me alive if she found out. Plus I still don't think anyone will believe us. Oh yeah, and I don't trust either of you."

“Come now. Have a little faith,” Jay drawled, walking over to you, throwing an arm around your waist. Carlos followed his lead and put his arm around your shoulder. You looked at them warily.

“Oh, I do. I have faith that you’ll backstab me at the first opportunity you get. I can work with it though," you told them, shrugging. You weren't trying to fight back too hard. Besides, it seemed like a fun challenge. You're sure you could convince Uma you were doing it to get dirt on Mal. Probably.

Jay's grin turns predatory. "Well then, let's get this party started."

~ _Two Month Time Skip~_

You chuckled as you watched Carlos pace, arms waving frantically as he talked. You were lounging on the ratty couch you had managed to drag into the small apartment you claimed a while back. This was where you went when life was too crazy. It was your semi-safe space on the wreck of an island you called home. You tried not to think about the implications of you letting Jay and Carlos in.

Two months ago you had agreed to pretend date Jay and Carlos in order to help them cause more terror in the marketplace. Two months ago you were proved wrong, everyone thought the three of you were actually dating. Aside from Evie, Mal, and Uma and the other pirates. You knew Uma would be pissed, pissed you were working with the 'enemy' and that you kept this from her. You didn't want to think about Mal's reaction. You weren't scared of her, you just didn't feel like dealing with her bitchiness.

Jay climbed through the murky window and shared a look with you once he caught sight of Carlos. 

"He's been at this for 30 minutes," you whispered to him. Jay chuckled and sat on the couch. Jay reached into his jacket and pulled out a mostly mold-free apple. He gently tossed it to you and you caught it with a look of surprise. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Jay!" Carlos almost-whined, "tell (Y/N) that my plan is a good idea."

"I don't know what your plan is," Jay responded cooly. Carlos opened his mouth to respond but Jay cut him off, "but it's probably bad."

You cackled as Carlos pouted and crossed his arms. You didn't notice as Jay threw you a fond look. As you clutch your stomach, still laughing, Carlos started to chuckle at your reaction, moving to sit on the couch's arm. You stopped laughing and wiped a non-existent tear away.

"Thanks for that Jay," you said, leaning back into the couch.

Jay shrugged, putting his arm on the back of the couch, smirking when you didn't flinch. "No problem. Though I am curious as to what Pup's plan was."

Carlos narrowed his eyes and leaned over your head to poke Jay's cheek in retaliation to Jay's nickname. "I just thought that we should introduce (Y/N) to Evie."

"And I said that Evie would tell Mal, Mal would gloat to Uma, and Uma would throw me off the crow's nest. And if I'm dead you two would fail miserably." 

Jay thought for a moment before responding, "I say we just tell Mal and Evie at the same time."

You groaned, lifting a leg to kick Carlos, but he moved out of the way and ran over to sit safely next to Jay. You glared at him. "Why do you two want me dead?"

"You did say one day we would backstab you," Carlos reminded you.

"This isn't backstabbing, it's outright murder!" you exclaimed, crossing your legs on the couch and turning to face the two boys. "Besides, won't Evie and Mal know we aren't actually dating?"

Jay smirked, and you were immediately suspicious. He threw an arm around Carlos and pulled him close despite Carlos's squawked protests. "We could just start actually dating."

Carlos silenced and you two shared a look. 

"Jay, are you okay? Are you running a fever or something?" Carlos asked, mostly joking. He put his hands on Jay's face. Jay sacked his hands away.

"You know what, nevermind it was a stupid idea," Jay muttered, crossing his arms.

You looked at the two boys. Did you want to actually date them? Well, as much as dating was on the Isle. 

Yeah, you did.

Fuck.

You groaned at your realization and flopped forwards onto Jay's lap. Your head rested on Carlos's thigh and you felt him tense.

You muttered into his thigh, "How dare you idiots make me like you."

No one spoke after that, but you could tell from Carlos's squeak that Jay likely pulled him into his side again. It was nice, being able to relax with your boyfriends.

Boyfriends. You liked the sound of that.

You closed your eyes and tried not to think of the shit-storm to come.


End file.
